Rocko's Modern Life: Tomorrow Hill
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: A RML/Wario: Ware/song fanfic. Rocko gets the Nintendo Wii. He plays Wario Ware, and loves one certain level's song. Heffer and Filburt believe Rocko's obsessed over it. What the heck will happen?


I don't own Rocko's Modern Life.

I don't own Mario or any of the Wario: Ware games.

I don't own Tomorrow Hill

I don't own any movie, TV Show, cartoon, game, or anything, not even the internet.

Because if I did, Rocko would probably be on Broadway by now. singing this. And my OCs and other people's OCs would star in the shows they starred in.

But you got to admit, it's a very sweet song. That's pretty much the whole reason I got inspired to write this.

---

It was a bright sunny morning in O-Town. Rocko sat on the couch in the living room, reading the newspaper, when there was a loud knock. "Who is it?"

"It's us! Filburt and Heffer!" they said. Rocko got and opened the door.

"Hi guys! What have you been up to?" Rocko said.

"Nothing. Just looking for something to do." Heffer said.

"Let's hit the mall. I heard they had the new Nintendo Wii." Filburt said.

"Oh yeah. I heard they are expensive." Rocko commented. "Let's go see how expensive…"

--

The Mall, Game-O-Ville

"Well, that's the Nintendo Wii!" Heffer said.

"Let's give a demo." Filburt said. The game was Wario: Ware Smooth Moves.

"I wonder how we get this stuff…."

"We got from Japan and they come here….In America!" Heffer said.

Rocko picked a random stage. It had a buff bull dog and a small yellow cat, driving this girl to a place called Tomorrow Hill. The game was simple and entertaining, but the best part was the song.

Sun shining though my window

_It gleams like, honey so golden and so sweet,_

_You can almost taste it…_

_Driving through Diamond City_

_I wanna escape the crowds and concrete for_

_Where the hill and sky meet_

_Sitting inside my pocket_

_I've packed a cupcake to sweeten up my view_

When I make it up there…

Rocko like the song so much. It sounded so sweet. Despite paying $250 , he thought it was worth it.

"Goodie, we have a Wii to play with!" Heffer said.

Rocko hummed the tune. "That's one good song!"

"Rocko, what are you talking about?" Filburt said.

"The reason I bought myself the Wii was because of listening to the song of that stage I did." Rocko said.

"What's so good about it?" Heffer said.

"I don't know. It just…lifts up your spirits when you're down." Rocko said.

"Does it have a name?" Filburt said.

"I don't know. Probably it's the name of the place…Tomorrow Hill."

--

Rocko's House

Rocko took out the Wii. It was easy to set up. He bought the Wario Ware game, so now it was his to play.

"Alright. Let's get started." Rocko said. Much to his dismay, he had to start form scratch. He had to do a couple of levels till he made it to his favorite song.

Rocko finally got it done. "Phew…" Rocko said. "That was…hard…"

His hands were all sweaty from the Wii Remote. Swweaty and tired. He plopped onto the couch. He sat for awhile.

"Come in…" Rocko said. It was Heffer and Filburt.

"Hi Rocko. Whoah…you look tired." Heffer said.

"Yeah. I've spent nearly one and a half hours getting to the levels that would lead to my favorite song."

"Rocko, are you getting obsessed with this?"

"No…no I am not." Rocko said.

"Come on. You've been humming that song after you played the demo, in your car on the ay home, and now look ate you. You bought the game and you are playing like crazy."

"Please leave now." Rocko said. He continued to play, and soon he unlocked everything. Even the music room.

That night, Rocko decided to play some more.

Rocko chose the stage. The stage he was dying to do. The song began to play. Rocko enjoyed the song, but it was rather annoying he had play a five-second game, which made the song wither unable to be heard for five seconds, or lowering the volume for five seconds just to listen to the sound-affects.

The level was over before Rocko knew it. "Aww…man…" Rocko grumbled. "I'll play it again."

Rocko set up the level again. This time, as he played the level, he sang it. He found it awkward, but continued singing. He sang the whole song.

Sun shining through my window

_It gleams like honey, so golden and so sweet_

_You can almost taste it_

_Driving through Diamond City_

_I wanna escape the crowds and concrete for _

_Where the hill and sky meet._

_Sitting inside my pocket_

_I packed a cupcake to sweeten up my view,_

_When I make it up there_

_And another day fades away,_

_But it's a magic memory, a magic memory_

_One that I'll keep close to my heart for_

_Any gloomy day when the view's not quite as sweet as today_

_Yesterday sinks away, down with the buildingas and skies_

_But the horizon greets me, with possibility _

_Just gotta keep on climbing_

_Concrete, traffic, street lights, they all fade away_

_As I approach the blue sky_

_Feathery clouds in my eye_

_Already said my goodbyes_

_I know tomorrow shines bright up at the top of this hill,_

_It always will_

_I know tomorrow shines bright up at the top of this hill_

I know that it always will

Rocko breathed in. "Alright, time for bed." Rocko said.

That night, Rocko had a dream. He opened his eyes. He was on top of a hill. He was in his usual attire, and in his pocket, was a cupcake. The sun was beginning rise.

He took a bite of the cupcake, and he felt the sweet view grow sweeter within each bite. Sharp, clear and vivid.

As he took the last bite of the cupcake, the sun was between the and the skies perfectly. Rocko looked at the sun, feeling it's warmth. "The sun's like…honey…so golden and so sweet…" he murmured.

The sun seem to stay still for just a few minutes. Soon, it was high in the middle of the sky, and began to set faster than usual.

"The view here." Rocko began to sing the last verses. "I know tomorrow shines bright up at the top of this hill…I know that it always will…." His voice trialed off as he walked down the hill, got into the car, and drove home, back into the sunset.

When Rocko awoke, the sun was gleaming through his window. The sun gleamed like in his dream. "It gleams like honey…so golden and so sweet…you can almost taste it…"

After breakfast, Rocko turned the Wii on. He set up the song to read while he read the newspaper. The song seemed to lift him up. He felt relaxed. As the song ended, there was a loud bang on the door.

It was Heffer and Filburt. "Hi, Rocko."

"Hey, guys…" he said in a peaceful and calm way.

"Rocko, are you alright?" Filburt asked.

"Fine, just dandy."

"Are you in love?" Heffer said. He knew how Rocko often had his crushes with other girls, but it was hard for the little wallaby to find a real girlfriend.

"Ooo…so's who the lucky girl?" Filburt teased.

"I'm not in love…I'm just in a good mood." Rocko said.

"Still addicted to that dumb song?" Heffer said.

"It's not dumb! It's just seems to soothe my spirits." Rocko snapped.

"Rocko admit it. You are obsessing over the song."

"I am not! There are some songs that people have a total liking of too and that song is in my liking!" Rocko said.

Heffer and Filburt walked in. "I'm gonna go take a shower. You guys can play wit the Wii till I'll come back downstairs."

Heffer and Filburt watched Rocko walk upstairs. Then, once they heard water running, they went to the closet, grabbed a baseball bat, and smashed the Wii.

When Rocko finished, he walked downstairs, and when he saw the Wii, all broken and smashed into a million pieces, he snapped at them. "You cheap little rotters! What did you do?"

"We wanted to snap you out of your obsession over the song, so we decided to destroy your Wii." Filburt said.

"You should thank us…in which we helped you…" Heffer said.

'Thank you! I should kick you guys out of my house!" Rocko said, tears streaming down. "I spent good money, and I was in a good mood, but now you ruined my day!"

"Leave me alone!" Rocko yelled after a short silence. He ran upstairs crying.

"Should we go?" Heffer said.

"No, it's best we apologize…" Filburt said. "We acted like idiots, just to smash a two hundred and fifty dollar Wii to help…or ruin a friend's day."

Heffer and Filburt walked upstairs.

Rocko lay on his bed, his face turned to the window, crying. The sun still gleamed. "And another day fades…away…but it's a magic memory…a magic memory…one that I'll keep close to my heart for…any gloomy day when the view's not quite as sweet as today." He sang between sobs. He continued crying.

Heffer and Filburt came in. "Rocko?" Filburt said.

"Go away…" Rocko said, sniffling.

"We're sorry we broke your Wii…" Heffer said.

Rocko turned. "And for ruining your day…"

"You mean that?" Rocko said, a bit unsure.

"We mean it." Filburt and Heffer said in unison.

Rocko stopped. He looked away, as if thinking, and said. "Your apology is accepted."

Heffer and Filburt smiled. They walked downstairs and left. "So, are we going to get him a new Wii and game." Heffer asked walking down the street.

"Yep." Filburt said.

Half an hour later, Rocko got off the bed, put on his shoes left for a walk. And he sang the song again.

_Sun shining through my window_

_It gleams like honey so golden and so sweet_

_You can almost taste it_

_Driving through Diamond City_

_I wanna escape the crowds and concrete for _

_where the hill and sky meet_

_Sitting inside my pocket,_

_I've packed a cupcake to sweeten up my view_

_When I make it up there_

_And another day fades away_

_But it's a magic memory, a magic memory_

_One that I'll keep close to my heart for_

_Any gloomy day when the view not quite as sweet as today…_

_Yesterday sinks, down with the buildings and skies,_

_But the horizon greets me, with possibility_

_Just gotta keep on climbing_

_Concrete, traffic, street lights, they all fade away_

_As I approach the blue sky,_

_Feathery clouds in my eyes_

_Already said my goodbyes_

_I know tomorrow shines bright up at the top of this hill_

_It always will_

_I know tomorrow shines bright up at the top of this hill_

_I know that it always will_

As Rocko continued to walk into O-Town, he felt the sun's shine gleam down at him with warmth. "Just like in my dream…" he said to himself smiling.


End file.
